marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne (also known as Batman) was a billionaire industrialist, philanthropist, the third president of the Wayne Foundation and the fifth CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Biography Early life Bruce Wayne was born on April 21, 1988 in Gotham City, New Jersey. He was the son of wealthy industrialists Thomas and Martha Wayne and was brought up in Wayne Manor and it's wealthy splendor and lead a happy and privileged existence. Bruce had very few friends during his childhood, however he did become close friends with Harvey Dent and ?. His father was happy to see the three bond, and felt that Bruce finally found friends that he could relate to. Harvey and Bruce enjoyed playing games of strategy, though Harvey always seemingly outmaneuvered the otherwise brilliant Bruce. In 1992, Bruce watched his parents murdered before his eyes. were walking home from the theater one night with their son, when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger and shot dead in the streets. The killer was a criminal known as Joe Chill. Fortunately, medical doctor and social worker Leslie Thompkins was there to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He also dated Adrienne Frost in his teenage years. During his high school years, Bruce left New Jersey intending to train himself to intellectual and physical perfection. After two years of no contact, he was legally declared dead, though he did keep in sporadic contact with Alfred. Bruce began traveling the world and learned 127 major styles of combat, from Aikido to Yaw-Yan as well as chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, and disguise. He even learned ventriloquism from practitioners of the art. Personality and traits As a young child, Bruce tended to be solitary and withdrawn, a condition only exacerbated by the murder of his parents. This lead to him being a loner who would prefer to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others was a constant issue for him to overcome. His longest and closest relationship has been with Alfred Pennyworth, who represents a father figure, confessor and advisor. Alfred and he have clashed in the past, but share a deep and unbreakable bond. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne looks like a rich, good looking, dim-witted playboy. But there are times when Bruce has found love, the beautiful Selina Kyle, Victoria Vale, Talia al Ghul, Diana Prince, Sasha Bordeaux, Zatanna Zatara and some others. They have all reached Bruce's heart and have fallen in love with him. Although he has no superhuman powers, he was one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. He was also a founding member of the Justice League. Powers and Abilities Powers Bruce Wayne possessed no known superhuman abilities. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Batman was a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. He was regarded by some as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often used cunning and planning to outwit his foes rather than simply "out-fighting" them. Martial Arts Master: Batman was one of the finest human combatants alive. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years, before traveling the planet to learn anything he could. During his travels, he had mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yaw-Yan, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Swordsmanship, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkaido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, and Kenpo. Weapons Master: Through his martial arts training, he had become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He was an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul, his proficiency in jui jitsu could proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient at knife throwing, Escrima, & melee weapons mastery, having mastered Kobudo. He also had been trained in fire arms. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. Expert Marksman: Due to his training in Ninjitsu, Batman almost never missed his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. He had been practicing accuracy since the early days of his training and was almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. Master Detective: He was widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition was an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he could arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. Master of Stealth: His Ninjitsu training had made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. Master Tactician and Strategist: He commonly utilized cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He was an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League. Skilled Pilot: Had been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. Skilled Businessman: Bruce was also a talented businessman. Multilingual: Bruce was able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more. Paraphernalia Equipment * Batsuit: The costume Batman wore was composed by kevlar and a little percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is super-light and it can be used to glide. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology; it has also an infrared viewer and auditory sensors, sonar, night vision,which improve Batman's senses. The mask, is also accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, ecc...) like the utility belt. The mask is also a transmitter receiver de voice and video. * Utility Belt: Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt.The utility belt has a button to call the car. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, and a "re-breather" breathing device. Superman had entrusted Batman with a ring made of kryptonite, to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (due to being mind-controlled by a villain, etc.). Transportation Batboat, Batcycle, Batmobile and Batplane. Weapons Batarangs (several different types), small explosives, smoke, tear gas pellets and sometimes hand guns. Relationships Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Millionaires Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Justice League members Category:Business owners and executives Category:Vigilantes Category:Wayne family Category:Martial Artists